


Roommates IV

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Happy Halloween!, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, Vampire!Aomine, Vampire!Murasakibara, cursing, roommates au, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Kagami's mind wandered back to what Himuro had said about Aomine having a favorite place to bite.  He’d never really thought about it, but he supposed vampires would have a personal preference.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've given up on titles, haha. I'm just going to name them like this unless it's a prequel. Does that sound fair? Ooh...or maybe I'll have the MuraHimu ones have different names or something. Oh, well. Cross that bridge when I come to it!
> 
> I blame Kagabutt entirely for this chapter. :D  
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please enjoy!!

Kagami was finishing up clearing the table, rinsing the crumbs from his plate and the pickle juice from Himuro’s.  It had become a regular thing, his older ‘brother’ coming over for lunch.  Even though Murasakibara didn’t _need_ to sleep as much as younger vampires, he still enjoyed what Himuro lovingly called his ‘cat naps.’

But that left the older man alone and bored in a city where he knew no one.  So, that was why he’d been paying him a visit almost every day.

Kagami looked woefully at the empty pickle jar on his counter.  He’d have to run to the grocery store to get more.  They’d always been Himuro’s favorite, but he was eating more now than he ever had – including the two half pound burgers Kagami had made him.  Thankfully, he’d thought to thaw out two pounds the night before.

Both of them had to eat more in order to regain their strength.  Kagami’d had to bite his tongue to keep from offering Himuro one of his iron pills.  The older man looked drained – in more ways than one.  There was a dark circle under his visible eye and, although he’d always been fair skinned, he was looking almost deathly pale.

When Kagami tried to broach the subject, Himuro just laughed it off, waving his hand in dismissal.

“Atsushi is just a little more…” he paused, biting his lower lip, “ _demanding_ than others.”

Kagami hadn’t liked the sound of that.

“Speaking of, I’ve been meaning to ask.” Himuro set his elbows on the table and placed his chin on his interlaced fingers. “Does Daiki have a favorite place to do it?”

Kagami’s face burst into flames – a usual occurrence whenever his brother was involved.

“D-Do…do what?” he asked, distracting himself by taking a bite of his burger.

“Bite you, silly.” Himuro cocked his head to the side and grinned. “Atsushi loves my neck,” he went on, unabashed.  “I know the bites heal quickly, but sometimes he’s sinking his fangs in before the marks have completely faded.” He sighed dreamily and pushed back from the table. “Sometimes I can get off from just that-”

“TATSUYA!” Kagami sputtered, choking on his burger. “For the love of—you can’t just _say_ shit like that!” He buried his burning face in his hands.

“Anyway, I should be going.” The older man took the last pickle spear from the jar and finished it off in three quick bites, licking his fingers clean. “Atsushi will be getting up soon.”

“Right.” Kagami lowered his hands and stood up to see the other man out.

“Thanks again for lunch, Taiga.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want you wasting away.” He smiled.

“Such a good boy, you are,” Himuro teased, reaching up and ruffling Kagami’s hair. “Next time I’ll take you out to eat, okay? There’s that fast food place you like nearby, right?”

Kagami nodded.

“Good. You can order whatever you want, my treat.” He bit his lip to hold back a chuckle. “We’ll just call them ahead of time so they’re prepared.”

“Very funny,” Kagami deadpanned and waved as the other disappeared down the hallway.

After Kagami finished washing the dishes, his mind wandered back to what Himuro had said about Aomine having a favorite place to bite.  He’d never really thought about it, but he supposed vampires _would_ have a personal preference.

In the beginning, it was always his neck and Kagami had accepted it because, well, that’s where vampires bit people, right?  Of course, feeding time always led to other activities and soon Aomine was biting other places, as well.

Kagami had been so embarrassed the first time the vampire pierced the skin of his inner thigh.  But it had felt so overwhelmingly good that the pleasure outweighed his discomfiture.  His pulse quickened at the memory, but he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a door click open and the soft padding of feet on the carpet in the hallway.

Aomine was up early.

“You should go back to bed,” Kagami said.

“ _He_ was here again?” Aomine ignored him, sniffing the air with a frown.

“My bad. I didn’t realize I wasn’t allowed to have guests in _my_ apartment.”

“ _Our_ apartment,” the vampire corrected, stifling a yawn and reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his head. “Where’s Tetsu?”

“Out.”

“Out?” Aomine took a seat on one of the stools and quirked an eyebrow.

“Momoi wanted to go clothes shopping, so she invited him along.” Kagami shrugged his shoulders.

“Satsuki?” The other man drew his brows down. “If she wanted to buy clothes, why the fuck didn’t she take Kise?”

“Who?”

“No one.” Aomine shook his head. “So…just you and me then, huh?” He grinned, flashing sharp fangs.

Kagami eyed the glinting points and thought back to what Himuro had asked.

“What’s your favorite place to bite me?” Kagami blurted out, apparently interrupting whatever it was Aomine had started to say.

“What?”

“Uh, nothing. Never mind. It’s stupid.” Kagami grabbed a towel and began to dry the dishes in the drainer, just so he had something to do.

“No, no, this is interesting.” Aomine got off of the stool and walked around the counter, coming up right behind Kagami, his hot breath on his neck. “Why do you ask?”

“Tatsuya-”

“ _Him_ again?” Aomine almost growled.

“Cool it, will you?” Kagami spun around to face him. “Like I already told Kuroko, Tatsuya is like a big brother to me.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyway, he said that Murasakibara _really_ likes his neck and I guess I don’t know…your…” Kagami trailed off as the other man reached forward and took his hand in his, removing the dishtowel and tossing it over his shoulder.

“You really don’t know?” he asked, cobalt eyes dark.

“N-No.” Kagami swallowed, feeling the usual pre-bite jitters, a mix of nervousness and excitement.

“Well, it’s true that I love your neck,” Aomine said, brushing the backs of his fingers over the body part in question, but then they trailed lower, dipping between his legs to tap on his inner thigh. “And it’s fun to bite you here, too.”

“Oh y-yeah?”

“Mhm.” Aomine purred, lifting Kagami’s hand up and turning it over, his thumb brushing over the slightly paler skin of his wrist.  “But this is my favorite spot.” He brought it to his lips and kissed the sensitive flesh.

“Why?” Kagami asked, his face heating.

“Because when I bite your wrist, I get an unobstructed view of your face,” Aomine said, tracing the vein with his tongue. “Do you know how sexy you look while I’m sucking you?”

A shiver ran up Kagami’s spine and he shook his head.

“That’s a damn shame,” the vampire went on. “We’ll have to do it in front of a mirror so you can see just how deliciously wrecked you get.” He kissed the soft skin, smiling against it.

Kagami just nodded, words failing him.

“Well, next time,” Aomine amended, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown. “Cuz I can’t wait anymore.” He opened his mouth wide and sunk his fangs in.

Kagami threw his head back, muffling a moan with his free hand.  It felt so good and he found that he didn’t care what kind of face he was making.

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire!Aomine is so sexy ^^ Sorry Kuroko wasn't really in this one, but this was a vampire-heavy chapter, so... I'll write him more later, I promise!
> 
> Also, Aomine biting Kagami in front of a mirror, omg! Because Kagami would only be able to see himself!! ^///^
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
